


an act of kindness is what you show to me

by davidelizabeth



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxious Link, Depressed Link, Family Dynamics, Gen, Parental Urbosa, Selectively Mute Link, me yelling: let urbosa be the cool wine mum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidelizabeth/pseuds/davidelizabeth
Summary: It’s been weeks since you drew the darkness sealing sword, and never have you felt more alone. The words have left your throat, failing you in your greatest time of need, but your hands do not. You need not talk unless spoken too, your words stolen from you by the sword that lays across your back. You can feel the eyes on you every second of the day, as you try and keep track of the ever-changing environment around you. No longer is your schedule plain and simple, now it is an ever-changing monster, growing and growling as time shifts and priorities rear their ugly heads. No longer are you allowed to spend your free time relaxing, you are forced to spend all your hours practising and training, because if anyone ever sees you slacking you always get in trouble.





	an act of kindness is what you show to me

**Author's Note:**

> [crossposted on tumblr!](https://chieftessurbosa.tumblr.com/post/171268915572/an-act-of-kindness-is-what-you-show-to-me)

It’s been weeks since you drew the darkness sealing sword, and never have you felt more alone. The words have left your throat, failing you in your greatest time of need, but your hands do not. You need not talk unless spoken too, your words stolen from you by the sword that lays across your back. You can feel the eyes on you every second of the day, as you try and keep track of the ever-changing environment around you. No longer is your schedule plain and simple, now it is an ever-changing monster, growing and growling as time shifts and priorities rear their ugly heads. No longer are you allowed to spend your free time relaxing, you are forced to spend all your hours practising and training, because if anyone ever sees you slacking you always get in trouble.

Day and night, you play babysitter to a woman who does not want you around. You are not a stupid boy, you know what kind of punishment that will befall you if you fail a task set by the king himself. You wonder if maybe, she doesn’t realise how bad punishments are when it comes to her safety and a guard’s ability to not lose the Princess. Your father had made sure you knew how harsh punishments could be for soldiers and guards who had failed at their assigned jobs.

The weariness seeps into your bones, as you struggle to keep your composure. You lock it all down, you put your feelings aside and focus on your duty. Your duty to your king, and her daughter, and now, of Hyrule as an entirety. You are constantly being judged, the whispers of your incompetence echo around the corridors of the castle until it is all that fills your head. The dormant monster who used to reside quietly in your chest rears its ugly head, anxiety fills your veins as it stretches and grows within your chest, drawing out any positive emotion that floods your heart and consumes it.

The first time you meet Urbosa, it is during the Royal Ceremony, in which, the king pronounces you, and the others, Hyrule’s official champions. You do not speak a word, you do not look anyone in the eyes. The official ceremony feels like it drags on for years. Time slows down to the point where you aren’t sure if it’s even moving. The king drones on and on as if it’s the only thing that matters. The anxiety courses through your veins as you realise just how many people’s eyes are on you. You freeze up and pray that the king will finally wrap up soon, so you can _disappear._ Almost like your prayers have been heard, it’s finally over, and you think that _finally_ , you can go back to hiding in the shadows, the princess grabs your wrist and pulls you along.

You grit your teeth, you just want to _hide_ but she won’t let you, she won’t let you go. She doesn’t understand, and your words fail you, so you cannot force her to listen because she never stops to read your hands, and she doesn’t know how. She has never offered to learn, she only guesses. You understand! She’s a princess! She’s busy! It still frustrates you to the point of tears however, and no level of understanding will prevent that. She drags you out to a pavilion, and you finally manage to slink off to the back of the group, where you do what you’ve always done best. _Observe_.

Daruk is most obviously loud, his voice never seems to drop below a yell. You watch his movements and deduce that he mostly likely uses his body in a fight, instead of any weapon. He’s large, waving his hands around constantly. If you’re being honest he scares you. He gives off an extremely warming vibe, and you conclude that if anyone’s going to back you in a fight, it’d be him. Watching him interact with the princess and Mipha is reassuring on some level.

Mipha is quiet but walks with a deadly stance. She is a pit viper waiting to strike. Her demeaner through, lends itself to her focus, healing. With her quiet voice, soft hands, and soothing words. Again, dangerous. You spent your childhood with her, and she radiates a sense of familiarity that you’ve rarely ever known. You naturally gravitate towards her, you know that she’ll keep you safe no matter what.

Revali is a loose cannon if you’ve ever seen one. His movements are erratic, his personality is erratic, you have a feeling that all of that is on purpose, you can never predict someone who is purposefully erratic. He definitely scares you. He walks with a subtle power within his stance, long strides, and a tension in his arms that reassure you that he in fact, is an archer. You don’t meet his gaze.

Its barely been twenty minutes, but you’re already so stressed out and anxious that you just want to _leave_ but you’re not an idiot you know she won’t let you. Your hands start to slightly shake, as you try and still them. Showing weakness right now would prove everyone else right, and that isn’t acceptable on any level. You close your eyes, and try to take a deep breath, drawing air in through your mouth quietly and out of your nose. All the sounds around you blur together, and you open your eyes.

Urbosa appears in the corner of your vision, you had forgotten about her, too easily consumed by the pit of emotion dwelling within your chest. She approaches you like you would a stray cat. Loud precise movements, no sense of surprise or hesitation. She seems to know what kind of panic you’re currently engaged in, and you curse in your head. So much for not letting any weakness get through. She slips right into the space on your left, and settles against the banister, as the others start to fuss over the slate.

“Not a fan of us then?” She says, seeming to carefully pick the words that leave her mouth, in an overall precise political fashion. You recognise the tone of her voice, it matches how almost everyone has begun to speak to you since you had drawn this damned sword. To some extent, you despise it, but to another, it helps you bury down all of your damning feelings that try and claw themselves out of your chest.

Your tongue is quiet in your head, unwilling to move to provide your response in a verbal fashion, so you improvise, and pray that she knows some kind of hand sign. ‘ _Not a fan of social interaction, could be of better use elsewhere,_ ’ you carefully spell out on your fingers, making sure her eyes catch every sign, giving her the best chance of being able to understand. You pray that for once, someone understands you, not that you’ve tried very much with anyone else, the princess was the only one you had seriously tried to communicate with.

“Ah, I can understand that feeling. I am not the best at hand sign, but I do understand you, young one.” She says, you are suspicious, but you nod along anyways. You are incredibly surprised that she could actually read your trembling hands as you signed out your sentence, you almost laugh at the absurdity of it.

“We are not so scary young one, we may surprise you yet. Daruk is most excited about getting to know you, as am I. It has been a long while since I have had silly children to fuss over. May our meeting lay foundation to a new age, both for myself, you, and for our mother Hyrule.” Urbosa says her parting words, and with a small smile, walks off towards the group who have begun to louden when Mipha suggests something.

You are, somewhat less anxious after your incredibly short conversation, and are incredibly easily drawn into the loud crowd of champions for a picture of some sort.

The exchange does not leave your mind for days.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was really fun! im lookin forward to,, continue my path of motherly urbosa bc u bet ur ass she adopted all of those children.


End file.
